chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Cold War Coalition
by energizing the Cold War Coalition to support the Communist Party.]] In Chawosaurian Politics, the Cold War Coalition is an alignment of interest groups and voting blocs in Chawosauria that supported the Pro-Soviet Union and Communist Supreme Leader, Timothy Max Roosevelt, and his Communist Party, and [[Shang Jong Parker|'Shang Jong Parker']] and his Communist Party. The coalition was forged by Timothy himself in the 1975 direct election, which they won so drastically. Together, as a coalition in power, they stripped away the political and systemic dominance of Chawosauria's Christian elites in the House of Dynasties and strip away the power of "Christianization", a conservative religious package of laws and programs formed as a result of Chawosauria's humiliating defeat in the First Brutal War in 1895, the Christianization establishment threatened to strip away Chawosauria's indigenous and ancestral traditions and customs and to transform Chawosauria's society and culture into a culturally Christian realm, which only resulted in Chawosauria converting to Atheism in retaliation to Christianization and became a Socialist State and the Illegalization of Christianity in Chawosauria, making that the dominant results of Christianization. The coalition is made up of Communists, Marxist-Leninists, Marxists, Anarcho-Communists, Left-Wing Nationalists, Left-Wing Populists, Industrial Workers, Farmers, Fishers, Energy Workers, Atheists, Agnostics, Humanists, Nontheists, Freethinkers, Naturalists, Darwinists, Social Darwinists, Intellectuals, Renaissance People, and Generations of Lost Generation, G.I. Generation, Silent Generation, Baby Boomer, and Generation X Chawosaurians, LGBT People, Chawosaurians who are World War II Soviet Veterans, Indigenous and Polynesian Chawosaurians. History Before World War II TBD World War II and 1945 legislative elections In the height of the Soviet Union's power after defeating the Nazis, and into the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections, in one of the biggest rebukes against then Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. The Chawallian Communist Party won their first-ever majority in the Chawopolis Palace in a wave of 321 seats, and from that election up until the 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections, the Communist Party held on that majority in 15 straight legislative elections between 1945 to 2015. Demographics Soviet WWII Veterans Chawosaurians who lived in the Soviet Union, (the vast majority of Soviet Chawosaurians lived in Siberia and the Ural Mountains) enlisted themselves into the Red Army and fought on behalf of the Soviet flag. They fought everywhere Hitler roughed his troops too, from Stalingrad to the Baltic area, Soviet Chawosaurians fought against the Japanese in Manchuria, Inner Mongolia, and Korea, where Soviet Chawosaurians whooped the Japanese. Today, Soviet Chawosaurian veterans live around the Pacific Ocean, as well as their descendants, whom most of them are Polynesian today due to constant Interracial Marriage between Russian Chawosaurian men and Polynesian women during the aftermath of World War II. LGBTQ LGBT Chawosaurians were very supportive of Timothy Max Roosevelt, there were LGBT Chawosaurians who participated in the Stonewall Riots of 1969, and the LGBT Rights Movement. Timothy didn't campaign specifically for LGBT people, but his message was clear only for LGBT Chawosaurians, especially about his message of Christianization, Conservative candidate, Victoria Belinsky advocated for a piece of legislation to ban the practice of Homosexual sex in the Empire of Chawosauria, but Timothy, and his Social Democratic opponent, George Windsor, both targeted Gay voters by condemning Belinsky's anti-LGBT rhetoric, both Timothy and Windsor split the gay and lesbian vote. Socialists Socialists fuel the whole coalition. Socialists are unified with their goals, but divided on how to enact these goals. What almost all socialists have in common is that they hold anti-Capitalist tendencies, while social democrats align with the Capitalists. In Chawosauria, socialists became increasingly aligned with the Cold War Coalition after the Communist Party lost the 2017 Chawosaurian elections. This was a big warning sign to DKA. See also * Millennial Firewall * Timothy Dynasty * List of Realigning Elections in Chawosauria External Links * Wikipedia - New Deal Coalition (1932-1968) Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Society of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Chawosaurian Revolution